


December

by azbear



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Ethan Dies, F/M, Lex is sad, Non-Sexual Age Play, no im not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex Foster goes back to Ethan's house after he dies.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	December

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and am now posting it, not bothering to edit or anything  
> let me just say from the bottom of my heart...my bad  
> this made me sad. your turn to suffer

_ I’ll see you after work, babe. California, here we come! _

Except. She didn’t see him after work. They definitely weren’t going to California.

When Lex found out Ethan didn’t survive that night, she was angry. Angry that he hadn’t fought harder. Angry that he’d had the audacity to leave her behind! Mr. Houston told her how he’d died. He was in pain. He thought she was there and she wasn’t! She was pissed at herself. For all the times Ethan was there for her, she couldn’t be there when he was  _ dying _ ?! Then, she was sad. He was really gone and he wasn’t coming back. Lex’s heart hurt to think of him.

It hurt more to wonder if he was little at the time. He almost always slipped into his headspace when he was in a lot of pain. Did he die in pain and  _ little _ ? Lex hopes not. If he did she would never forgive herself for not being there. She already can’t forgive herself for not being there.

At the end of the night, Mr. Houston took them all (not all, Lex thought. Ethan’s not here) to his sister-in-law’s biology professor’s house. The professor was pretty crazy, but somehow...he reminded Lex of Ethan. It hurt to be there with him. She spent most of her time in the bedroom he set up for her and Hannah to share or outside.

One day, about a week after Black Friday, Lex snuck out. She’d be back. She wouldn’t leave Hannah there alone. She trusted Mr. Houston with her. Lex just needed to go out. It wasn’t exactly safe yet. World War III was beginning, and the adults at Professor Hidgens’s didn’t think it was safe for any of them to go out yet. Lex didn’t care.

Lex walked. And walked. And walked. The cold December air was nice.

She didn’t have a plan on where to go. She was just enjoying the cold air.

The next thing she knew, Lex was standing in front of Ethan’s house.

Lex’s heart stopped in her chest. How did she get here? She wasn’t even walking in this direction! Well, she wasn’t a few minutes ago, anyway.

She couldn’t go in...could she? Lex knew the backdoor was always kept unlocked, so she  _ could _ ...but she shouldn’t.

Lex wasn’t in control of her body moving forward. She wasn’t in control as she walked up to Ethan’s bedroom either.

She stood in the middle of the room, thinking about how he would never be in here again. He would never lay in his bed again, or fall asleep on his bean bag chairs, or hide snacks in his nightstand, or throw his books at the wall when he got frustrated with them…. 

Lex was unaware of the fact that she was crying until she tasted salt in her mouth. Lex forced herself to walk forward to his closet. She took out one of his tshirts and put it on, then pulled his little box down from the top shelf.

In the box were various arts and crafts he’d done with Lex, his favorite book, his favorite Disney movie, his pacifier, and at the very bottom, his teddy bear. Lex had given it to him years ago. Ethan slept with it every night. Lex took the teddy bear out and laid down in the middle of his bed, hugging the bear and the box close to her as she cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw, if you couldn't tell. this is not part of my main black friday age regression series. i may torture him a bit in there, but i can't kill him. that said, this is the second time i've killed ethan in a fic. nick lang wishes he could (oh god, i hope that doesn't tempt him to kill him again in npmd)


End file.
